


Genius

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [29]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Strong!Robbie, Tumblr Prompt, dad Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can we have something where Robbie adopts Pixel and they bond over building things?





	Genius

No amount of fiddling with the controller was going to get his plane out of the tree, Pixel decided. He pressed every button and jostled both joy sticks. The plane was still stuck. Pixel could feel tears of frustration building behind his eyes. Even if he did get the plane down, it would probably be ruined beyond repair.

“Why are you just staring at a tree?”

Pixel looked up. Robbie Rotten was standing beside him. Pixel hadn’t heard him approach at all.

“My plane is stuck,” Pixel said, pointing up.

Robbie looked at the tree. Pixel used the distraction to wipe his eyes, hoping Robbie hadn’t noticed him starting to tear up.

“Alright, come here.”

Without warning, Robbie lifted Pixel into the air. Pixel was tall for his age but Robbie was taller. With Robbie holding him up, Pixel was at just the right height to tug the plane out of the tree.

When his feet touched the ground once more, Pixel turned and smiled at Robbie, “Thanks!”

Robbie waved a hand, “I just didn’t want you to call Sportakook down to help you. Don’t need him flipping all over the place,” he started to walk away.

Pixel shook his head and glanced down at the plane. Sure enough, one of the wings was bent backwards and there was a hole in the side where a branch had punctured it.   

This time, Pixel heard Robbie walk back over to him, “What are you  _still_  upset about?”

“I can’t fix this,” Pixel explained morosely, “I worked really hard on this one too. Guess I just have to start over.”

Robbie held out his hand and, with some hesitation, Pixel passed him the plane.

“It’s not so bad,” Robbie said, examining the plane, “Looks like it’s mostly cosmetic damage. The wing just needs adjusting.”

“Really?! You think you can fix it?”

“Of _course_ I can fix it! I’m a _genius_!”

Soon both of them were in Robbie’s bunker. Pixel was fascinated with every machine and asked a dozen questions a minute. At first Robbie seemed annoyed with the constant chatter but he answered everything Pixel asked and even pulled some more inventions off their shelves to show him. 

Even after the plane was finished, the two sat around and talked about what they were working on. Robbie even made some suggestions on how Pixel could improve the plane’s controller so he wouldn’t get it stuck in any more trees. By the time Pixel left, he was infinitely happier.

He thought maybe it was just a one-off. Maybe Robbie had just felt particularly nice that day. To Pixel’s delight, that turned out not to be the case. Less than a week later, they passed each other in the park and Robbie asked if the plane was still in one piece. This sparked a long conversation about more possible improvements.

The other kids gave them odd looks whenever the two spoke or collaborated over the next month. Pixel ignored their whispering. Robbie wasn’t as bad as they all thought he was.

One day, Stephanie’s boom box inexplicably stopped working.

“I’m sorry, Stephanie,” Ziggy said, patting her shoulder, “Maybe your uncle can get you a new one?”

She bit her lip, “They’re pretty expensive. I don’t want to ask him for that.”

Pixel looked the boom box over, “I might be able to fix it but...” He hummed and jumped to his feet, “I’ll be right back!”

He took off for the billboard. Within minutes, Robbie was following him back to town, tool box under his arm. Stephanie hovered behind Robbie as he popped the back off the stereo. He frowned at the mess of wires.

“Can you fix it?” She asked.

“Of _course_ I can. I _am_ a genius after all,” smirked at Pixel, “But I could use some help.” 

Pixel sat beside him to do just that.


End file.
